Twists and Turns
by SkulduggeryFan
Summary: Some Valduggery, Ghanith and some adventure, danger and tragedy. Perfectamundo!  Btw, if a story has "Him" or "Her" by it, it means whose point of view it is. This'll be a collection of short storys when I'm tired of working on a main story.
1. Summer fun 1:  Her

I was running. My long black hair was fluttering behind me and threatening to tangle itself in knots.

_I hate my hair._

My black jacket (Made by a certain Elder Bespoke) stained with my own blood. It never creased and was always easy to wash and keep safe. If someone shot me, I would survive, too. It made me look "dark and dangerous" apparently.

_I hate my looks._

There was a man running behind me with a blue pinstriped jacket and a brilliant hat. He had a gun in his hand and was screaming my name.

_I hate my life._

"VAL!" He screamed. "VALKYRIE CAIN!"

I kept running. I couldn't lose my focus.

"I JUST WANT TO TALK, VAL!"

"YOU'VE DONE YOUR DAMAGE!" I yelled, glaring at him over my shoulder.

I felt the world tumbling as I realised my shoelace was undone and, well I had tripped. I saw a certain detective looming over me.


	2. Summer fun 2: Her

**Hey guys, just want to make a note, I'd love some positive reviews, don't have to but I'd like some.**

**This is my second fanfic of hopefully many more to come. Enjoy! =P**

"_Tag._" He smirked, kicking my arm. _"You're it._"

Skulduggery tapped his façade down. His skull glistened in the summer sun and he had his hands in his pockets. "As I've mentioned before. An untied shoelace can be dangerous. You can trip. But I'm far too graceful to trip, obviously."

I groaned. "Ow."

He offered me a hand up. "You okay, Val?" I grasped his finger bones and pulled myself up off the grass.

"You broke my nose!" I snapped.

"Oh…" His skull sank and he started panicking around me. "Are you okay? Can I help?"

I shot a glare at him. "You broke my nose." I repeated.

He laughed. "You're _Darquesse_ -"

"Not yet."

He nodded. "Point taken. As I was saying, you've fought off valuable criminals since you were 12, broke ribs, been bitten by vampires AND put up with a certain skeleton with IMPECCIBLE dress sense. A broken nose is nothing."

The tears wanted to burst through my eyes, but I held them back. He had brought so many memories back. Painful and joyful, Nye and sealing my true name, Tanith, the death of Kenspeckle, finding out Skulduggery was Lord Vile... The banks burst.

"Oh, Valkyrie…" Skulduggery sighed. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt myself hugging him back. I buried my head in his chest while I felt his hand on my head, soothing me.

_You stupid girl. You stupid little girl! You shouldn't let him see you like this! You're a woman, now!_

My brain screamed and screeched at me to stop crying, but I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough.

"Come on, let's get you to my house, okay?"

I nodded.

He put his arm around me and we walked to the Bentley. We both loved the Bentley, and I always will. It was like another member of the gang. I got into the passenger's seat and clicked my seatbelt in. Skulduggery didn't let me drive the Bentley now. He did before, obviously, but I was too "Reckless." His words, not mine. One more bump and it would fall to pieces, however strong the magic was.

There was an awkward and eerie silence.

"So…" Skulduggery said, glancing at me. "Feeling any better?"

I sighed. "Not as bad as I did… Sorry."

"Why are you apologising?"

"It's a sign of weakness, crying."

"No, it's a sign of humanity, my dear Val."

There was once again an eerie silence, and I began to stare at the world zooming by.


	3. Summer fun 3: Her

**I can tell it's going to be fun writing these… =P Ha-ha! Watch out, Derek Landy, here I come! Ok, only kidding. Derek's amazing and I can't compare.**

Skulduggery was sitting in his chair reading his usual newspaper. I was sulking in on the sofa at the fact a CERTAIN SKELETON broke my nose while playing a game of tag.

_Stupid freaking Skulduggery with his long legs and his gun. WHY WAS HE RUNNING AT ME WITH HIS GUN!_

I sighed and Ghastly, who was sitting beside me, looked up from a symmetrical looking newspaper.

"What's up, now?" He sighed.

"He broke my freaking nose, I'm allowed to sulk."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Not."

"Am.

"Not."

"AM AM AM!"

He was taken back a bit. He sighed and went back to his newspaper. At least Nye had fixed my nose, but Skul and Ghastly forced themselves to watch from an open window outside to make sure it didn't rip my guts out in an experiment. I was quite grateful for that as Nye did try to by knocking me out cold and roping my down to a bed. Sounds weird, I know.

_Freaking dangerous Skulduggery. Why does he always do this to me? Always hurt me?_

An idea ran across my brain, but I did my best to ignore it but I couldn't. He was my friend. My best friend. It was going to be so fun, putting him through this…

I walked out and flipped my phone open. "Yeah, Sanguine?" I whispered. "You want to hurt my skeletal friend?" He yapped down my ear as he was in a nightclub with my sister, Tanith. Well, my ex-sister. "Yeah, I want you to get into a fight with him, and I'll do the rest. Yeah. Yeah, ok. I got it, Sanguine, you CAN try to kill us after if you really want but I'm gonna hurt him more than you ever could so leave it a few days, yeah?" He paused and then agreed. "Ok, alleyway, 3:00 sharp. Got that?" He hung up.

A smile started playing on my lips evilly. I couldn't WAIT! I glanced at my black shiny watch that _he_ had got me for my 17th birthday. 2:30. _Crap._

"SKULDUGGERY!" I screamed. I heard him running up the stairs. "Sanguine JUST attacked me!" I broke the window quickly. "NO GET BACK HERE, SANGUINE!" I screamed.

Skulduggery burst in with his gun out. Ghastly had gone a few minutes ago. Me and him both ran towards the window and looked down into the alley.

_Sanguine was there._

Skulduggery grunted and then bolted out the window. I followed, winking at Sanguine.

"Howdy, lil darlin'" He smirked at me. "An you, Mr FunnyBones."

Skulduggery just holstered his gun. "You want a fight or what?"

"Fist fight? Sure!"

I smiled behind Skulduggery's back.

It was all going according to _plan._

**Ooooo, a cliff hanger! Like it? What is Val planning to do to him? Is Darquesse coming through too much? Is this stupid?**

_**Random person: YES! **_

**Ok. **


	4. Summer fun 4: Her

**What's going to happen? Do you think this will be a violent end for Valkyrie Cain or Skulduggery? Do you think Sanguine will ever realise Tanith just isn't into him?**

**Person: Nah, he ain't got eyes!**

**Point proven.**

**Ok this one's a little more serious than the rest, hope you don't mind.**

They began throwing punches but I was concentrating on a perfect moment to try and intervene. Sanguine went low but Skulduggery kneed him in the face and Sanguine stumbled up. I heard voices.

_Mortals._ _Perfect. _

"Skulduggery! Mortals!" I yelled. He payed no attention, so I got slightly closer. "SKULDUGGERY!"

Sanguine winked at me and then Skulduggery turned to me and yelled "WHAT!"

I shrank back, looking genuinely terrified of him.

_I knew drama club would pay off one day._

A fist smashed into the side of his head and he stumbled then went back to fighting, more vicious than before.

_Time to play my ace card…_

I jumped in the middle but then out of no-where, Skulduggery sent a fist smashing into the side of my head. I stumbled backwards and fell on the floor. That was the hardest blow I've ever felt, and now I really was scared of him. My best friend had just dealt me one of the most painful, scarring hits I've ever felt. I was sitting on the ground, looking up at him terrified.

Sanguine smiled, satisfied. He winked at me and tipped his head in goodbye, then tunnelled away.

Skulduggery just _punched_ me. He _had hurt me. On purpose._

Skulduggery knelt beside me.

"Valkyrie, I-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

He tried to reach his hand out but I moved away quickly. I saw the pain in his eyes. The hurt. Why was I doing this? I could stop it. I could stop his pain.

_I was genuinely terrified of my best friend, and he knew it._

Skulduggery looked at me. Our bond of trust was broken, and he knew that too.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't touch me, Pleasant!"

"I didn't mean it Val, you got in the way and-"

"SHUT IT!"

I got up and walked towards the bus stop. Waiting was painful, especially knowing he was still there, beside me. Convincing me he didn't mean to do it. I know he didn't mean to. I just… I don't know. It's like there's something different now. Something stopping me from saying something sarcastic and hugging his ribcage. Something stopping me from saying "Its ok." and forgetting all about it.

It was like a protective wall, but a wall I wanted to break down.


	5. Summer fun 5: Him

**Ok I'll try making this one not too serious, but it may be quite difficult to match humour with seriousness. Poor Skulduggery… OH and by the way "Her" and "Him" mean whose point of view it's from.**

I didn't mean it. I had to gain her trust again. She was my life now, and I cared for her like my own daughter. I rubbed my skull in frustration and Ghastly looked at me confused.

"Ok, Skul. What's wrong?" He finally asked.

"It's… It's Valkyrie."

"Have you told her yet?"

"No, it's not that. I… I hit her, Ghastly."

"What happened?"

"She was attacked by Sanguine, and then she started acting funny. She didn't run after him or anything, she just called for me."

"You mean you think she planned it?"

I shrugged. "Now she hates me, because her plan… didn't go to plan." I sighed.

"She jumped in the way, trying to stop the fight and you accidently punched her, right?"

"How did you… Oh no… No Ghastly..."

"I'm sorry, Mr Pleasant. She's the love of my life."

Tanith walked out from behind Ghastly. She pushed him away and stood calmly with her hands in her pockets.

I jumped up and grabbed my gun, aiming straight between her eyes.

"Ah, Pleasant!" She exclaimed. "Long time no see, old pal! Say, where's your friend? You know, my God?"

I snarled. She didn't deserve to speak of Val.

_She didn't even deserve to know Valkyrie Cain._

"What do you want, Remnant?"

"It's Tanith, and I just wanted to see how she was after being attacked by her dear Skulduggery Pleasant."

I shot at her but Ghastly took the bullet.

"GHASTLY!" I screamed. I ran to his side. "What are you playing at? That ISN'T Tanith! It's the Remnant!"

Ghastly just stared upwards, eyes wide. Then I realised where I shot him. Straight between the eyes, right where I aimed.

_Why did I have to be so accurate!_

"No… Ghastly…" I trailed off, the anger bubbling in me.

"Hah, you're like fire, Mr Pleasant. You get to close, you get burnt." She smirked. "I'll see you at Ghastly's funeral." She looked at Ghastly's body. "Poor man… Oh well, least no-one has to look at that face anymore. I mean, it made me want to puke!"

I ran at her, fire in my palms. I threw the fire straight at her chest and she just patted it out.

_Rumbling? Sanguine…_

I threw everything I had at her before Sanguine appeared and took her away, and when they were out of sight, I broke down crying.

_I have no friends in this life anymore. The love of my life hates me, my oldest friend killed by me, the remnant in one of my friends. My life is a shambles…_

Could I even cry! It felt like I was, and there was a dripping on my suit. I was kneeling in a pool of blood by Ghastly's body.

_Why me?_

Valkyrie burst in, glaring straight at me by a dead body.

_This looks bad._

**Ah, mission failed. Sorry I killed Ghastly! It came to me while writing! You'll have to keep reading to see if he comes back.**


	6. Summer fun 6: Him

**Uh-oh, what's Val gonna do now?**

**KILL HIM!**

**No, might be an epic fight to the death…**

She was staring straight at me, right into my soul.

A bruise on her cheek stood out.

Her stare was cold and evil. Was she Darquesse? No, she couldn't be.

"What the hell did you do, Skulduggery…?" She gasped.

I looked up at her, then back to the body.

"I… I shot him…"

"WHY?" She screamed. She was just as angry as me, but I could control it.

"Tanith."

Her face softened. "I'm sorry, Skulduggery…"

"It's ok" I whispered. "Ghastly let Tanith in because they were… he is… he was in love with her."

"Love is dangerous…" She put her arm around me as she could probably see me crying. I still don't know how I was crying.

_You're her role model, stop crying._

I looked down at my dead friend. I couldn't believe it. We survived so much together. The war, Scapegrace, Sanguine, zombies, vampires, the death bringer… I had so much left to say to him, so much left to do.

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" I asked, looking up at her.

She hesitated. "Temporarily. After his funeral, you don't exist in my eyes."

That hurt.

No, not just hurt.

It killed.

"Val, you know I didn't mean it so why are you being like this?"

"You're a dangerous man, Skulduggery Pleasant." She said, backing away from me. "You've killed lots of innocent people in your time. You just killed your best friend. How do you expect anyone to stay around you?"

I looked back at Ghastly and closed his eyes.

Respect for the dead.

"Except me." She concluded.

I smiled up at her.

"You're lucky I don't hate you anymore." She said.

Sanctuary agents rushed in with cleavers following. We explained what happened, and I drove Valkyrie home. "The funeral's going to be in a few weeks, better to get it over with."

She nodded, and then hugged me.

_She trusted me again._

"We'll organise it. It's what he would have wanted. Nothing too big, you know."

"All in black, made by Ghastly of course."

I look down at her confused.

"But he's dead."

She smiled. "Or is he?"

"I saw him…"

"Looks are deceiving." She walked towards the kitchen and Ghastly walked by her.

"Another Echo Stone?"

"Nope." Ghastly said. "It's me. Bullets hurt, you know?"

"Is this a dream…?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Ok, I'm confused now."

"So am I."


	7. Summer fun 7: Him

**So a lot of you were confused at the purposely confusing end and I had to get help from a friend so thank you Mason O'Brien for giving me the idea to get Ghastly back, I'll add you into the story in the next few chapters. =P**

They both turned to Valkyrie.

"What…?" She said.

"How's Ghastly still alive?"

"Well…"

A man walked out from behind Valkyrie. I looked behind her. "How many people you hiding back there?" He exclaimed. Valkyrie and the man laughed.

"Mason O'Brien. Paranormal expert and all round good looking guy." Mason said. "And you are?"

"Skulduggery Pleasant. Master detective and snappy dresser."

"So, you do ghosts then?" Ghastly asked.

"Yes, Elder Bespoke."

"Ah, no need to be so formal, kiddo."

"Ok." He waved his hand and a bottle floated over to him. He sipped from it.

"Telekinesis?" Valkyrie commented. Mason nodded.

"And I can get in touch with ghosts, too."

"So you brought Ghastly back from the dead?" I said.

"Nope."

"Oh…"

"I spoke to China Sorrows; you guys know her, right?"

We all nodded grimly.

"Well," He continued. "I spoke to her, some ghosts told me about the fact Skulman here was gonna shoot his buddy, so I got her to get him a reflection a while back and well, he's had to use it an awful lot. Get himself out of meetings and stuff."

"But I remember everything." Ghastly concluded.

"I don't work for the Sanctuary or anything, I just heard about this and well, it caught my eye. Wanted to see if my plan would work."

He looked Ghastly up and down.

"And by the look of it, it did."

I felt a sigh of relief going through me.

_Just a reflection._ _But wait… I still shot him…_

"So Ghastly," I heard myself saying. "What are you gonna do now everyone thinks your dead?"

"Go on a vacation. I heard the US is a nice place this time of year."

Fletcher suddenly appeared behind Ghastly. "You're taxi awaits you, Elder Bespoke." He grinned.

"Nice. Come on, Fletcher. I'm off to rub in the Americans faces we got a better Sanctuary."

And with that, they disappeared.

Again, I felt a sigh of relief.

"So, Mason," Valkyrie began. "What are you going to do now?"

He shrugged "Bit of this, bit of that. Stay out of trouble or I'm coming after you. After you both."

There was a kind of awkward silence and then he broke the silence by saying. "Ok I got some more people's asses to save, see you round, Val, Skul."

He walked out the front door and then it was just us. Just me and her.

"Awkward…" She muttered.

"Yeah…" I added. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Anymore cases left?"

I cringed. I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. Obviously, she couldn't see me cringing, and I was pretty grateful.

"No... You know we could use a vacation, me and you."

"Where to? And it's not like Fletcher would give us a lift, is it?"

"The US? Spain? Get a chance to try out my flying skills."

"True…" She admitted. "It's always funny to see a living skeleton fly."

We laughed.

Her laugh was like an angels. From heaven, obviously. Not like heaven exists it's just… You know… heavenly.

_I have to stop thinking about her like that. She's my companion and my best friend._

Ah well, I can't help my mind now, can I?

"Skulduggery…" She said. I looked at her. Her beautiful eyes. "I think you should take me to Italy or Rome."

"Why's that?"

"You know, you hear all these romantic stories and tales and it just mystifies you."

I hesitated. "Stories aren't always true."

"Well these ones might be."

"Probably not, Val. Probably not."


	8. Summer fun 8: Him Final!

**Last chapter of Summer Fun! This was a random storyline and anything that came to me while writing was added in so it isn't exactly… Sane. Or well, it doesn't make sense all the time.**

**It's the way I write. Deal with it. No haters.**

Me and Val were walking around France. I couldn't make it to Italy or Rome. Don't blame me, I haven't been practicing and well, this suit won't dry quickly so I dived for France.

"Salute." I heard Valkyrie saying to a man.

"Ah, bonjour madame! Aimeriez-vous une visite guidée de la France? "

"Non merci, je suis ici avec mon ami, Skulduggery Agréable."

"Agréable? " I heard the man chuckle "Quel drôle de nom, oui? "

I couldn't make sense of anything she or the man was saying, but I guessed _Agréable _ment_Pleasant_.

She looked at me, urging me to walk on. I chuckled slightly, tipped my hat to the man and walked on. Valkyrie caught up after she beat up the man waiting by the tour guide sign.

_What was all that about ? Was she sticking up for me ? After all I've put her through ?_

Ah well. I wanted some ice cream ! Hey, I'm on holiday, cut me some slack ! I litterly dragged her to the ice cream shop, begging her for a euro.

"Please? "

"No. "

"What about now? "

"…No…"

"How about now? "

She sighed. "Go on. " She handed me two euros. "Get me one and all. "

I came back out with two ice cream cones, one strawberry and one vanilla.

I handed her the strawberry, grinning with my façade on. My façade was quite handsome, I had to admit. Blonde hair and blue eyes, a light smile.

"You're so childish. " She sighed.

"Am not. "

"Am. "

"Not. "

"You see? "

I paused for a moment. "I'm on holiday. I can act like the hip kids. "

We burst out laughing.

"Skul, "She scoffed. "Never say that again. "

We walked on a while and came to a picnic bench by the Eiffel Tower. We sat down, licking ice creams and laughing.

"Least we're not getting beat up, eh? "

She laughed. "Guess so... "

"And we look… normal…"

"Says the talking skeleton…"

"Hey, I prefer the facade to the skull! "

"I prefer the skull. "

"Well up yours. "

She sighed. I was acting funny, and I couldn't stop grinning. She took her phone out and put the radio on.

"Capital FM! " The phone hummed. "Up next is Rizzle Kicks, Mama Do the Hump! " The radio man said.

"Mama do the hump, mama do the hump, hump!" Valkyrie got up and started to sing. She started dancing in the middle of the street while still singing. She invited me to join her dancing, but I shook my head. I don't _dance._ I _solve._

Eventually she grabbed my hands and forced me to dance. I tried to keep a straight face but it was quite hard looking at a beautiful young girl dancing in the middle of France by the Eiffel Tower.

So I got up and joined her.

She planned to hurt me, let Sanguine know, let it continue, let me hit her, let me believe Ghastly was dead, let me feel like dirt and then she forgave me.

_And I let her._

_**Funny ending for a random story. Can't imagine Skulduggery dancing like that, can you?**_

_**Ah well!**_


	9. Smash Mouth AllStar: SongFicStory1: VD

**A SONGFIC! I heard this song and this idea slammed straight into me. It hurt.**

_Some, body once told me the world is gonna roll me..._

Pffft. It's already tried.

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed._

…I am, actually. Or my ego just boosts it.

_She was lookin' kinda dumb…_

Heh… True…

_With her finger and her thumb, in the shape, of an "L" on her forehead._

Sounds like Val to me.

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming._

I'm over 100 years old for god's sake! I think I know that!

_Back to the rule and I hit the ground running._

…Well, that's true.

_It didn't make sense not to live for fun,_

I saw my family murdered in front of my eyes- Oh screw this!

Skulduggery turned off his MP3 player and stood straight. He straightened his coat and put his headphones away.

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb._

He was glaring at the floor, looking at his reflection in puddles. His face had light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. It wafted gently in the breeze. Suddenly, he walked into a lamp post.

_So much to do, so much to see._

Skulduggery glanced at his phone. He shot it up to his eyes. 19 messages and 43 missed calls? Oh boy.

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets?_

He legged it into the alley way, jumping over rubbish bags.

_You'll never know if you don't go._

He scampered up a fence and then…

_You'll never shine if you don't glow._

He clicked, sending flames into his hands and hurling them at the zombie horde before him.

Damned back-streets, he thought.

_Hey now, you're an All-Star. Get your game on, go play._

"Fetch!" He teased. He threw a piece of meat into an electric fence.

_Hey now, you're a Rock star. Get the show on, get paid._

He watched the zombies dash for the meat, causing a light show and gurgles of pain. It was pretty rewarding.

_All that glitters is gold._

He tapped his façade down, now walking casually towards a building. His skull glittered in the rain. "I'm pretty sure my head isn't gold, Smash Mouth." He murmured, remembering the song lyrics.

_Only shooting stars, break the mold._

When he got into The Sanctuary, he was greeted by Cleavers, pointing their weapons at him.

"Skulduggery Pleasant?"

"Yes?"

"You're under arrest."


	10. AdeleMakeYouFeelMyLove:SongFicStory2: VD

**SKULDUGGERY'S SONGFIC PART 2**

_When the rain is blowing in your face…_

At least they let me keep my MP3 player…

_And the whole world is on your case…_

Did you see how many messages I had?

_I could offer you a warm embrace,_

I guess I'd like that at the moment, Adele.

_To make you feel my love._

Skulduggery sighed. "I wish Val was here."

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

Skulduggery looked out of the barred window, the moonlight collapsing over his features.

_And there is no-one there to dry your tears._

Skulduggery brought his knees up to his face, hugging them to keep warm.

_I could hold you for a million years,_

Skulduggery sighed, closing his façade's eyes and rocking back and forth. The rain dripped slightly from holes in some of the grey bricks and there was no light except from the moon.

_To make you feel my love._

He sighed, standing and walking to the window. He leant on the side, watching the rain drops plummet to the ground, begging him for help.

"Where are you, Valkyrie…"

He turned off his MP3 player and put away his headphones.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

"She better come bail me out."

_But I would never do you wrong._

"Considering the amount of times I've got her out of trouble-"

"Pleasant." The warden said. Skulduggery's head turned quickly, hoping to see Valkyrie. "You have a visitor."

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

The door rolled open, causing a heck of a riot. Surely enough, Valkyrie ran in and hugged him so fiercely he laughed as he nearly fell over.

_No doubt in my mind where you belong…_

He placed his arms around her gently.

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue._

"Um, Skulduggery…" Valkyrie strained. "You're choking me."

"Oh. Sorry." He released her. "Why on Earth am I in here?"

"I was about to ask you."

_And I'd go crawling down the avenue._

"I promise you, Skulduggery Pleasant, I'll get you out of here." She sighed.

_Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do._

Skulduggery stroked strands hair away from her face. "Don't worry about me, Val." He knelt down to her size, putting his hands on her shoulders and locking her gaze with his.

_To make you feel my love._


	11. Shane Dawson SuperLuv: SongFicStory3: VD

**SONGFIC STORY PART 3! VALKYRIE CAIN'S SONGFIC NO.1! YOU BETTER LIKEY OR I FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE, PROBABLY BUY A TRAIN/PLANE TICKET AND KICK YOUR- …Calm, calm… Oh, I recommend actually finding the song on YouTube and listening to it while reading this. It's pretty awesome, especially with this one.**

_I'm, running out of time…_

Valkyrie walked along the dark alley way, her face serious yet calm. The rain pattered off her shoulder.

_I hope that I can save you somehow._

She remembered visiting Skulduggery in prison. How did he get into a Maximum Security Prison anyhow?

_If I… If I had super powers…_

"I kind of do, Shane. More of a magic but still." She murmured to her iPod.

_I'd save the world and then you'd be mine, mine…_

Skulduggery…

_Have no fear, your hero is here!_

She stopped, waiting.

_My super sense it telling me that danger is near!_

She felt the air around her. People were near. She spun, punching a man in the face.

_I'm gettin' close to you so I can watch your back!_

"Ow." She realised how close they were and jumped back, making sure he couldn't attack her.

_A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, Ooh!_

"Are you the guy who framed Skulduggery?"

_But I'm not a super hero. I'm not that kinda guy…_

"No. But I know who did."

"But you told me you were!" She scowled at him knocking her off her high horse, so to speak. He had a hood, hiding his features. His voice seemed fairly familiar… A friend, perhaps? She could see a strand of blonde hair…

_But I can save ya baby, give me a try._

"Fletcher Renn you son of a bitch!" She ran at him, fire in her palms. He ducked down, extending one leg and balancing himself. "Fletcher? Fletcher's gone, love. All that's left is me." He stood, his creepy grin or smirk just barely visible.

'_Cause I, am running out of time!_

He took off his hood, painfully slowly.

_I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose._

He was Fletcher alright, but his eyes… they had no pupils… What'd happened? Valkyrie suddenly snapped out of it, going to attack him again.

_So I, will fight until you're mine!_

She launched herself at him, like some kind of high ninja, using everything Skulduggery had taught her over the years to force him into submission.

_And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!_

He ferociously pushed her back into the wall. The dark, gloominess of the night set the mood as the pain seared through Valkyrie's body. "I am a Remnant."

"Heh, I thought you were ugly." She rasped, grasping her diaphragm and trying to get the oxygen back into her system.

_Ooooo ooo oooh! If you're in danger!_

She acted panicked, making him think he was in control.

_Ooooo ooo oooh! I'm here to save ya!_

He was drawn in to her by her panicked innocence.

_Ooooo ooo oooh! That's what I'm made of!_

As he got slowly closer and closer, smirking down at her, she booted him in the gut, winding him.

_Oh oh oh, ooh! Give you my super love._

She punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards into the shadows. She ran at him, silent as the night, summoning the darkness and hatred around her and converting it into energy for her own use.

_Been fighting for your love, for all this time._

"Heh, once upon a time I thought you were cute." Valkyrie laughed. "Once upon a time, you were my boyfriend. Today, you're just… jealous."

_What I gotta do, to make you mine?_

"Jealous?" He laughed in her face. The laugh turned into an uproar. Unheard men and women appeared out of the gloom and darkness. He raised his head ever so slightly as the pupils returned to his eyes. He locked her gaze with his, fixating her, smirking.

_Got no super speed, but I'm running this town._

They walked forwards, surrounding her in a perfectly symmetrical circle. Such precision was mainly unheard of in the heat and tension of a fight.

_If you get in my way, l'ma take you down._

She glared at them all, investigating them. They were all wearing the same robes. Black with red lines going through the outer part. Their arms were all extended to full length by their sides, slightly elevated, ready to attack at any moment.

_But I'm not a super hero; no I'm not that kinda guy._

Fletcher was different. He seemed to somehow over power the rest. His robes were brighter red and darker black. Maybe he was just new. Maybe he was the leader.

_But I can save ya baby, give me a try!_

She had not time to think before…

'_Cause I, am running out of time!_

…they ran towards her. She instinctively ducked.

_I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose._

They all hit their heads off of each other's. They stumbled back and all simultaneously got into a shabby boxing stance. No magic? That's a change.

_So I, will fight until you're mine._

"Wanna dance?" Fletcher said. They all seemed to speak at the same time as him. Like a crazy echo, but at the same time. It made him sound 20 times more menacing.

_And if trouble comes around I won't be backing down tonight!_

Valkyrie snapped her head up. She cracked it from side to side. "Sure. Don't mind if I do." She smirked.

_Ooooo ooo oooh! If you're in danger!_

She ran at one of the cloaked menaces, crouching down and sweeping him off of his feet using her leg.

_Ooooo ooo oooh! I'm here to save ya!_

She ran at the three opposite her, using a wall of shadows to knock them out cold straight away.

_Ooooo ooo oooh! That's what I'm made of!_

She ran up the wall and flipped off, mesmerising the remaining one of them. A mere distraction.

_Oh oh oh, ooh! Give you my super love._

She punched the last one in the face and he dropped. She smiled up at the curiously calm Fletcher. "Bring it on."


	12. MCR ?: SongFicStory4: VD

**OK! So, guess the song! It's pretty obvious if you like MCR (My Chemical Romance). Guess the song in the reviews or send me a message! This is a pretty nice one, especially t'wards the end.**

Valkyrie's iPod automatically changed the song, although she wasn't particularly paying much attention to it.

_Now I know, that I can't make you stay._

"So, you're not scared of me?" Fletcher and Valkyrie circled each other.

_But where's, your heart?_

"Why should I be?" She laughed.

_But where's, your heart?_

She grabbed a metal trashcan lid, throwing it at him.

_But where's, your-_

Fletcher stumbled back and suddenly became enraged. He ran at her at full speed.

_-And I know there's nothing I can say,_

They fought with various kicks and punches, blocks and pushes.

_To change, that part._

Valkyrie stared at something behind Fletcher, wide eyed.

_To change, that part._

Fletcher smirked, knowing she wasn't really looking at anything. Or was she?

_To chaaannnggge!_

Fletcher was flung into the air and crashed into the wall of the grey building, astonished at the sight he saw…

_Instrumental break._

This… monster grabbed Valkyrie, intent on ripping her limb from limb. She struggled against its great power.

_So many, bright lights. They cast a shadow._

It now began to suffocate her, but she summoned the shadows around her to make it flail.

_But can I speak?_

She landed on her feet but then toppled over and gasped for breath.

_Is it hard understanding?_

Fletcher jumped up, somehow becoming a man of shadows in the light.

_I'm incomplete._

He sent his shadows to attack and shame the beast, bellowing some kind of war cry in another language. Valkyrie got a better chance to look at it now. It seemed to be a strange and bizarre mix of spider and man. Head, torso and arms of a man but 2 legs on each side of a spider.

_A life that's so demanding._

Fletcher panted, seeming to throw the remaining shadows he had left at it.

_I get, so weak._

He sagged slightly, the shadows obviously draining him.

_A love that's so demanding,_

The beast whacked Fletcher away yet again, turning its attention to Valkyrie.

_I can't speak._

She stopped, paralysed.

_I am not afraid to keep on living._

It raised its human hand, holding a dagger.

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone._

It aimed for her heart.

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven._

It threw.

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

Valkyrie closed her eyes tightly, accepting her fate as the seconds dragged on. She seemed to be able to see the knife coming towards her but was too afraid to move.

**She was going to die.**

_Instrumental_

"Gah…" wheezed…

_Can you see? My eyes are shinning bright,_

…Fletcher. Valkyrie's eyes shot open, just quick enough to see Fletcher drop to the ground.

'_Cause I'm out here, on the other side,_

She knelt behind him, guilt and treachery darting around her and stabbing her heart.

_Of a jet black hotel mirror and I'm so weak._

He wheezed, trying to say something.

"Fletcher…"

_Is it hard understanding?_

"V-Val, go!" He grasped her hand, pulling himself up weakly.

_I'm incomplete._

"I-I…"

_A love that's so demanding,_

"Val, go, please. I'll hold it off." He fell forwards, Valkyrie holding him up.

_I get weak._

"At least let me help you." Val pleaded, glancing up at the monster while still holding Fletcher's arm around her neck to keep him upright.

_I am not afraid to keep on living. _

He sighed, glaring at her eyes. "Fine." They both summoned the shadows around them, controlling them for good.

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone._

The shadows swirled and laughed around them.

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven._

The beast seemed to laugh at their attempts.

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

What it didn't know is that…

_I am not afraid to keep on living._

"You know what, buster…" Valkyrie growled.

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone._

"Teamwork means anything is possible."

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven._

"Friends will stick together through the thick and thin."

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

"We will always back each other up. Always."

"Oh, and behind you." Fletcher smirked weakly.

The beast screamed and reached out as a spear of darkness and anger flew straight through it. He gasped and crashed to the ground in a heap.

"Hey, Val…"

"Mmhm?"

"Does my hair look okay?" He smiled, his face a chalky white.

"Guessing you're normal again. Let's get you to hospital."


	13. JenniferHOneNightOnly: SongFicStory5: VD

**There might be another one but I thought I would name this one. Might be another one. MIGHT. This was planned to be the Grand Finale but if people want me to make another one changing things, I will. Happily.**

_**The final verse.**_

_Intro_

Valkyrie ran back to the prison, hoping she would reach him in time. She gasped for breath, knowing the prison was half a mile away. She needed to reach him.

_You want all my love, _

Before they took him away forever. Her running raised suspicions, but she didn't care.

_And my devotion._

Who could have set him up? Why would anyone want to? Well, he was very handsome. Probably made someone jealous.

_You want my lovin' soul, right on the line._

She ran in the titanic dark green, rusted doors, hoping she was in time. She ran through the corridors of cells, people reaching out and tugging her clothing in a desperate attempt to grab her attention. But her mind was set on one man and one man only.

_I have no doubt that I could love you,_

His cell…** it was empty!**

_Forever._

She started to panic, wondering where they had taken him. All Fletcher had said was "TDS"…

_The only trouble is,_

Hold on, "TDS" could stand for…

_You really don't have the time._

She started to walk backwards, getting ready to sprint. A river appeared in the bottom of her eyes. She could hear her blood pumping around her body and coursing through her veins.

**The Death Sentence**

_You've got one night only!_

She turned and ran, tears in her eyes, to the only place he could be put to death without Ghastly or Erskine knowing. The Dark Temple.

_One night only!_

Valkyrie, you've been so blind! Who on Earth would set up **YOUR **best friend! _**Caelan!**_

_That's all you have to spare! One night only._

Meanwhile, Skulduggery had his head down, sitting on a bed in a cell. On death row. What on Earth had he done to make him deserve this? Maybe Ghastly had turned against him…

_Let's not pretend to care…_

He sighed, barely gripping onto the last piece of hope he had. Why was he on Death Row? Was this a dream? He tapped his façade on weakly and pinched himself. It wasn't a dream. The only thing wrong with him was his extraordinarily large ego, and even that had taken a massive the past few days.

_One night only!_

He tapped his façade down again. "Skulduggery Pleasant?" The warden called.

"That's me…" Skulduggery answered, not even bothering to raise his head.

_One night only!_

"Time's up." Smirked the warden.

_Come on, big baby, come on._

Skulduggery sighed, dragging himself up. He would usually come up with something smart and witty to say. Like… "Later world… Smell my ass!"

Okay, probably not that but… Something.

Just something.

_One night only._

Whereas, Tanith flipped up her phone, hearing an extremely distressed and crying Valkyrie on the other end.

_We only have 'till dawn._

"Val- Look Val, calm down okay? Breath. Tell me what happened."

_In the morning, this feeling will be gone._

Tanith's eyes widened. "I'm on my way."

_It has no chance going on._

She ran to her motorbike, jumping on and driving rapidly off to meet Valkyrie.

_Something so right, has got no chance to live!_

A man walked up to Ghastly, a grim expression on his face.

_So let's forget about chances, it's one night I will give!_

He cupped his hands around Ghastly's ear, whispering.

_One night only! One night only!_

Ghastly's eyes widened, and then he dashed from his place and aimed for the door, bashing it down.

_You'll be the only one!_

Ghastly stumbled slightly, hearing the roar of a motorbike and panicked voices outside.

_One night only!_

"Get the Bentley." Tanith ordered. Valkyrie nodded and ran towards the Bentley where Skulduggery left it a few days ago.

_Then you'll have to run!_

Ghastly ran out and joined them. "Skulduggery's where?"

_One night only!_

"Dark Temple. Get into the Bentley. You're driving. I'll lead. Go." Tanith ordered, again.

_One night only!_

Valkyrie got into the backseat and Ghastly sat behind the wheel. His hands gripped the black leather then the Bentley roared with anger, like it too knew what was happening. The Bentley zoomed off, following Tanith's motorbike with haste.

_There's nothing more to say!_

Skulduggery was escorted to the middle of a dark room. He noticed a chair, hooked up to wires. This was it. This was the final chapter in his story. The final verse in his song.

_One night only! Once getting away…_

He was sat in the chair, his hands clamped in and the light dim.

_One night only…_

His hat shadowed his face as a member of this "Dark Sanctum" cult tried to take it off of him.

_One night only…_

He shook his head. "I want to look dashing as always for when I die." Skulduggery seemed to smirk or grin weakly.

_One night… only…_

A man in a dark cloak pulled down a metal lever as the doors were flung open. Valkyrie fell to her knees in utter despair. Ghastly and Tanith stood by her side, both looking like they're about to cry, shocked at seeing steam come off of Skulduggery and his skeletal body fall limp in the chair.

He would always save them, swooping in at the last moment.

This time, they were too late.

_**Skulduggery Pleasant was dead.**_


	14. WeAreTheChampions: SongFicStory6: VD

**Shout out to ****Raychaell Dionzeros for the character "Aislinn Night"! Whoop!**

Where on Earth…?

_I've paid my dues,_

Was he alive?

_Time after time._

He couldn't be… That electric pulse would have turned his bones to dust.

_I've done my sentence,_

His MP3 player was still working… But he couldn't see anything…

_But committed no crime._

"Hello?" He called. Only an echo. He smiled at the words being played into his ears. "But committed no crime"…

_And bad mistakes,_

Lights flashed on, suddenly, blinding him.

_I've made a few._

As his whole life flashed before his eyes, he kept seeing one face.

_I've had my share of and kicked in my face,_

Valkyrie Cain.

_But I've come through!_

"We don't think it's fair to take you away from your little friend so soon." A mysterious voice said.

_It goes on and on and on and on!_

"Hold up. Explanation now."

_We are the champions, my friends!_

"You're kind of in the middle world, Skulduggery. You can return to life or die. Your choice.-"

_We'll keep on fighting, 'till the end!_

"I'll return to life."

_We are the champions._

"-But."

_We are the champions!_

Skulduggery sighed with frustration. "There's always a catch."

_No time for losers 'cause we are the champions_

"We need to wait for your little friend, Valkyrie, to come and get you."

_Of the world…_

"What! Who knows how long that could take?"

_I've taken my bows,_

"We've deployed one of our best agents to get her on the right path. For now, you can stay here in the Nether World."

_My curtain calls._

**A few years later…**

_You've brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it._

It had been three years since Skulduggery died. Valkyrie hated that term. He was dead. But she remembered him so vividly; he might as well be here.

_I thank you all._

She missed him ever so badly. His smile. His arrogance. She even missed his ego…

_But it's been no bed of roses._

She would spend all the time she could searching for a way to bring him back, when one day, a lead slapped her in the face so hard it hurt. Her head hit the desk, and she glanced at the newspaper by her head.

_No pleasure cruise._

Valkyrie jumped up, grabbed her coat and ran out the door with the newspaper under her arm.

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race,_

She had been searching for so long! Three whole years! Since that day, nothing!

_And I ain't gonna lose!_

But now… Now she had some hope to grip onto. Even if it was a fluke, it has ignited hope in her heart.

_I need to go on and on and on and on,_

She flew around the corner, grinning like a madwoman.

_We are the champions, my friends._

She slowed her pace to walking, knowing she was getting close.

_We'll keep on fighting, 'till the end._

She smiled to herself, looking at the ground. She would give anything to see that skull of his again.

_We are the champions._

Suddenly, she bumped into a girl about her size.

_We are the champions!_

"Oh, sorry." She looked up, smiling. She stared… The other girl stared back. The other girl had a long grey shirt with a neck-high collar and long sleeves with red lining.

_No time for losers, _

She also had black jeans and boots that are folded down at the top. A red ruffle was clipped onto her shirt by bronze buttons going all the way down her shirt. She had black leather fingerless gloves and there was a knife sheath on her thigh.

'_cause we are the champions,_

They started to grin and laugh.

_Of the world._

"Valkyrie Cain, I presume?"

_We are the champions, my friends._

"That's me. How'd you know I'd come to find you, Aislinn Night?"

_We'll keep on fighting, 'till the end._

"Because the ad was intended to catch your eye. I wanted to help. I know what it's like to lose someone so close to you." The only difference between their faces seemed to be hair, until Valkyrie noticed something in her eye.

_We are the champions._

"_You've got a little…"_ Valkyrie gestured to her right eye.

_We are the champions!_

"Oh. It's a seal." Aislinn's black hair was cropped to around her ears and her eyes were a stone cold grey.

_No time for losers,_

"You want my help, right?" Aislinn seemed to smile gently. Valkyrie knew she would like this girl.

'_Cause we are the champions!_

"Yeah."

"Come on inside. We should talk more… in private." She gestured to an old house which has boarded up windows.


	15. Paramore Ignorance: SongFicStory7: VD

**PARAMORE – IGNORANCE**

_If I'm a bad person,_

Valkyrie broke free from the house.

_You don't like me._

What was… Who…?

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way._

Anyway, she got what she needed.

_It's a circle,_

She kept running as Aislinn ran behind her.

_I mean cycle._

She called her name.

_I can't excite you anymore._

Aislinn was never going to catch her.

_Where's your gavel?_

When, it took a turn…

_Your jury?_

…For the worst, as usual.

_What's my offense this time?_

Val tripped. Tripping was always her undoing in running.

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me,_

Aislinn stood over her.

_Well sentence me to another life._

Valkyrie groaned, looking up at her.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs,_

Aislinn offered her hand to Valkyrie.

_I don't wanna feel your pain._

Valkyrie killed it with her glare.

_When you swear it's all my fault,_

"Why would you say that stuff?"

'_cause you know we're not the same._

"Because it's true."

_You know we're not the same._

"Oh come on."

_We're not, the same._

"My sister's inside of me. That's the seal."

_We are the friends that stuck together,_

"Then what about Skulduggery?" Valkyrie's glare grew colder.

_We wrote our names in blood._

"He's in the Nether."

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good._

"I don't believe you. How would you know?"

_It's good._

"I'm a NA. Nether Agent. You have to go and get him."

_It's… Gooooood._

"It's been three years! He probably won't know my name!"

_Well you treat me just like,_

"It's not my fault. You're not easy to track down!"

_Another stranger,_

Valkyrie glared at her. "I've been in my house for years looking for Skulduggery and you couldn't find me! Do you know what I've been through!"

"_Well it's nice,_

"Yes! I do!"

_To meet you, Sir._

"How!"

_I guess I'll go,_

"My dad died!"

_I best be on my way out."_

Valkyrie stood in silence, regretting the words ever leaving her mouth.

"My dad died…" Aislinn carried on. "…I had to go and get him, too, but he was insane. He died anyway."

_You treat me just like,_

"I'm sorry…" Valkyrie sighed, looking at her boots.

_Another stranger,_

"It's ok. I know how it feels." Aislinn nodded at her

"_Well it's nice,_

"Come on back inside." Aislinn smiled, leading the way inside.

_To meet you, Sir._

They sat in silence for a moment as Aislinn explained something that went in one of Valkyrie's ears and out of the other.

_I guess I'll go,_

She really couldn't be bothered to listen and Aislinn knew this.

_I best be on my way out."_

Aislinn knew the joy there would be when Valkyrie and Skulduggery were finally together again at long last.

_Ignorance is your new best friend._

Aislinn stood, walking into what seemed to be the kitchen with her hands in her pockets and then walking out again. Maybe she was pacing, waiting for Val to listen…

_Ignorance is your new best friend._

…But no. Aislinn thrust the knife through Valkyrie's heart.

Valkyrie wheezed, trying to stay alive.

As her life flashed before her eyes, the last image she saw was Aislinn standing above her, smiling.


	16. RiseAgainstBrokenEng': SongFicStory8: VD

**I have returned! From a very long time (so might be a bit rusty. And thank you, person who reviewed and reminded me. I sent a message to you.) But… I think.. I think I'm broken… I read The Last Stand of Dead Men and I just… I can't… Why… Oh dear god why… **

_**Rise Against – Broken English**_

_Our buildings have fallen,_

Where is that music coming from?

_Our walls all caved in._

_Now we can't comprehend this sick state that we're in,_

Rock music? Am… Am I alive?

_So we sift through the ashes of what we've become, and surrender here one by one._

Valkyrie opened her eyes slowly. The bright white light which blinded her now surrounded her like a room, with someone else's heavy breathing beside her.

_So push us down.._

_..And we get right back up again _

Gathering the strength to move her head, she lazily dropped it to face the other side.

_The things you're telling me aren't making any sense_

_**Skulduggery!? How!?**_

_(Right back up again)_

_I'm sick of wishing_

He was staring at her. Skulduggery was staring at her. In a white room.

_For someone else to come_

_Let the blind lead the blind_

"Hello, Valkyrie." That velvet smooth voice she had been dying to hear sang to her gently from beside her. She felt cold bone close around her hand.

'_Cause it's eye for an eye_

"Skul…" She managed to breathe but could say no more.

"Don't try to talk. Aislinn hurt you quite badly."

Valkyrie coughed, sitting up.

_In your so called life_

"Dead?" She wheezed, holding her chest. Skulduggery nodded.

"Kind of. Aislinn brought you to me for a specific reason."

_Are you out there?_

"I… looked… for you… years…"

"I know you did, Val… I watched… and you don't know how much it hurt me."

Skulduggery sat up beside her, putting an arm around her. She lay on his chest, relaxing.

_Are you listening?_

"Killing you was the only way." Skulduggery continued his explanation. "You had to come and get me, but the one place the NA didn't look was your house."

_Is there something we're still missing?_

"Leave?" She sighed, regaining her breath slowly from being stabbed in the heart.

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"We have to do something."

_Let the blind lead the blind,_

Skulduggery lifted the vulnerable Valkyrie to her feet and steadied her.

'_Cause it's eye for an eye_

He put her arm around his shoulder. Though he had to bend down a little, he didn't mind so much. He was just grateful that she was alive and well, though he'd watched her struggle.

_In your so called life_

_We all fall down_

Valkyrie winced but hid her pain from Skulduggery. She was safe with him, she knew. He would protect her. She was finally reunited with her best friend.

_And we get right back up again._


End file.
